Blackheart's Revenge
by Tinyshygirl125
Summary: Do you know what it's like to be rejected twice? By your loved one and your own Clan? To be a loner when all you tried to do was love? But don't worry, I will have my revenge. I won't stop until all my enemies' blood is on my claws, dripping and puddling around me.
1. Chapter 1

Do you know what it's like to be rejected twice? To be a loner when all you tried to do was love? To have your life ruined by your best friend?

But don't worry, I WILL have my revenge.

Chapter 1

My bitter life started when I fell in love with a ThunderClan cat named Starfur. He was such a handsome cat.

Until one night my beloved did not meet with me. I found out he had begun to love another, when he promised he would only love me!

At the next gathering, when I found him, he snarled at me, "I hate you! I love Birdwing now, so leave me alone! I have no relationship with you."

My best friend Loveheart overheard this and told our leader, Shadowstar. I was exiled without question. I had broken the warrior code.

I had taken a ThunderClan mate, and betrayed my clan. I was so angered that I scarred Loveheart for life-by giving her a scar across her eye, blinding that eye for life.

But that wasn't it. I killed my once loyal mate and his disgusting love, Birdwing. I killed three of their kits-but let one live.

I wanted that kit to know what it is like to be left alone with no one to love. I started a life as a loner. The only cat that followed out into exile was Whiteheart.

He had fallen in love with me ever since he saw me as a kit. He was not exiled, but chose to come with me out of ShadowClan.

I wasn't sure I loved him, but it would be a while until I loved again. My life wouldn't never be the same.

My life would be guided by bitterness and revenge.

My name is Blackheart, and I want revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Blackheart!" Whiteheart purred. He had come back from his mission! I looked up, making sure I greeted him with luring purrs of affection.

I don't love him-yet. But I am interested in what he found out. "I found out how many lives Shadowstar has left," he meowed.

I perked up. "And?" I asked. "He has five left." he answered. This would be harder than I thought. I had five lives to take.

But that meant I could see him in pain more than once. That pleased me. We did a quick sharing of tongues. As we did, I began to think of ways to kill Shadowstar.

I would focus on one life at a time. First, I would make sure his last life would be slow and painful. His other lives would be quick and painless.

I stared at Whiteheart's piercing blue gaze. Could I trust him? Something about his eyes told me I could. Whoa. I had never noticed how beautiful his eyes were. Piercing but warm.

"My plan might work," I mused. Whiteheart looked at me questioningly. "What might work?" he asked. Would he turn his back on me if I told him? No.

He was too in love to do that. He was too-loyal. That word choked me. I finally replied, "My revenge of Shadowstar." He nodded understandingly.

"I know you want revenge," he purred gently, "and I'll make sure you get it." Well, he was much more loyal than Starfu- _Oh, StarClan, stop making me think of him!_ I hissed at myself.

"There is one more thing I want you to help me do..." I murmured. "Anything, love, anything." he replied lovingly. I grinned.

xxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

A red-brown she-cat crouched behind a squirrel. Wiggling her hindquarters, she leapt and deftly killed her prey. She was as skilled as I heard.

What I did notice was that there was a scar on her eye. She reminded me of Loveheart. No-I couldn't think about her now.

Whiteheart and I padded up to her. She hissed and jumped back. "Hello, Vixenpelt," I purred smoothly. "What do you want?" she growled.

Her belly was swollen with kits. I knew why she was exiled. She had mated the Thunderclan deputy Clawheart, and while she was carrying his kits, she fell in love with another cat, Smokefur.

Clawheart had killed Smokefur and scarred her eye, but not harsh enough to blind her eye. Everybody thought she had done it herself, and Smokefur had scarred her, because Clawheart lied.

She was exiled. Just like me.

"I have been as cruelly exiled as you have been," I began. Her pelt bristled. "I am here to offer you revenge," I continued, "and give you a safe place to let your kits grow."

Vixenpelt's fur smoothed. "I will join you, only if you kill Clawheart and give me his pelt so my kits can claw and pain him even more as he joins StarClan."

"Done." I meowed. Maybe I could start a clan or group called RevengeClan. Long, but it described what every cat in my Clan wanted.

RevengeClan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Clawheart was out alone, hunting. I crept in the shadows, my pelt invisible against it. He crouched. I crouched. He leaped. I leaped with my claws unsheathed.

He almost let out a yowl before I clamped his mouth shut. Whiteheart barged into Clawheart, tearing at him back.

We clawed him until he was a bloody mess, breathing shallowly. "This is from Vixenpelt," I purred. "That traitor!" he gasped between breaths.

Then he realized why she sent us here. "Oh, StarClan, no! I didn't mean to, I still love her..."

He never got to finish his sentence. We clawed his pelt off, letting him die.

We brought the pelt back to Vixenpelt, whose eyes lit up when she saw the bloody pelt. "He said, I didn't mean to, I still love her." I told Vixenpelt.

She rolled her eyes."He didn't mean it. He just wanted to live." Whiteheart and I nodded in agreement.

I rubbed my jaw against Whitehearts'. "Now to get revenge." I purred to my maybe-soon-to-be-mate. "Will you join us?" I turned to Vixenpelt.

"Oh yes." She purred. "I'll be loyal to the cat who got my revenge forever."

Suddenly the bushes rustled, parting to reveal a very small cat. Nervously she looked around. She suddenly stared straight at me, staring in my soul. "I am a trained medicine cat." she meowed.

"I am not of the Clans, but wish to get revenge. I heard you talking. Perhaps I could join?" As I looked closer, I realized her eyes were reddish brown.

Though they were tinted with brown, malevolence glinted in her gaze. She _would _be useful. "Yes." I decided. "My name is Blood, by the way." she meowed. "And I want to kill the cat that stole my brother."

"And that would be?" I asked. "Some stupid she-cat who forced him to be her mate! She thought he was handsome, which he is, but she was so ugly! Dull brown, with only clumps of fur, and crooked eyes!" she spat with such anger I stepped back.

"Okay..." my voice trailed off. "Welcome to RevengeClan." Whiteheart piped up. "Where revenge will always be in the air."

I nodded silently. This Blood...she needed a name. "Blood. You need a warrior name. From now on you shall be known as Bloodherb." she nodded.

"We need a camp." Vixenpelt meowed pointedly. I nodded.

We spent half the day searching. We finally found a fairly large spot with cool caves that let wind in. There were six caves.

One den was on a high ledge. "That will be the Leader's den," I meowed. "Bloodherb, find a den that you find most suitable. Vixenpelt, find a den that would be good for queens. Whiteheart, let's find a warrior den."

We found all the dens we needed, including two extra. "An elder's den?" mused Whiteheart. "Whatever." I meowed. The last one will be a spare den.

xxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

For the next few moons I spent life with Whiteheart. He was a suitable mate. Yes, he was my mate. For a couple of weeks, actually. He was also deputy.

We hunted and thrived, especially after Vixenpelt's kits, Lionkit, Smokekit, and Redkit were born. They were already slashing at leaves and tearing them apart. I approved.

Lately I've been getting a squirmy feeling in my belly. I didn't notice at first, but now-well, I think I should ask Bloodherb.

"Bloodherb?" I poked my head in her den. "What is it?" she meowed. Sometimes she was kind, and sometimes she was just ruthless.

This time her voice was kind. "I've been getting a squirmy feeling in my stomach." I admitted. "How long?" she asked. "Couple days." I meowed. Was I sick? Or was it just nothing?

"Lay down." she meowed, leading me to a nest. She pressed her paw against my belly. "You're going to have kits." she meowed. I nearly fainted. "What?!" I shrieked so loud Whiteheart dashed into the den.

"What is it?" He meowed worriedly. "You're going to be a father." Bloodherb meowed before I could stop her. "Really?" his eyes sparkled. "You should move to the nursery." he meowed.

"No way!" I meowed. On the inside...well. I was part happy, part mad-nervous. Kits? I don't know if I could take care of them as leader. I could imagine them killing, becoming great warriors.

I guess this was a good thing. Probably.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the the reviews, Crystalsun00 and Wildfire Talausa. It is much appreciated. I will try my best to update every night.**

Chapter 4

My belly was beginning to become massive. Even I decided I should move to the nursery, having Whiteheart take my place as leader-for now.

He visited me everyday. What a sweet mate. He brought me a fresh mouse or shrew. He was much better than Starfu- Oh, for the love of StarClan he meant nothing to me! Nothing!

One day-he brought me a quail! The rarest kind of prey! I wanted to lick him down to the pelt that day. My legs ached, suddenly cramped.

I heaved my way outside of the nursery. I waddled over to Whiteheart. "Hello, dear." I purred. "Taking a walk?" he teased. "Very funny." I meowed.

Waddling to Bloodherb, I complained, "When will they come?" She answered, "A couple of days, or even today." I waddled around camp, stretching my legs, hoping the kits would come.

Finally I waddled back into the nursery. Three five moon old kits looked at me. "When will our new denmates come?" Lionkit asked. "Soon." I replied.

xxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

I waddled outside. The sun was just beginning to rise. Bloodherb and Whiteheart were already outside, stretching.

I sighed. Another boring day in camp, stuck I'm the nursery with three nearly six moon old kits. Plus, there was Vixenpelt.

Suddenly, a searing pain made me crouch down. I let out a pathetic yowl. Whiteheart was next to me in an instant, dragging me into my nest in the nursery.

Bloodherb meowed, "The kits are coming!" And another wave of pain rippled through me. A thick stick was jammed between my jaws.

"Just bite when the kits come." Commanded Bloodherb. Without hesitation, a strong ripple made me splinter the stick.

"A Tom!" Bloodherb meowed. "Three more to go," she meowed encouragingly. Three?! How could I manage that?

One by one, two she-kits and a tom slipped out. I broke the stick as the she-kit came. I was panting, exhausted.

"Should we name the kits now? Or later?" Whiteheart murmured, pride in his voice. "How about now?" I whispered.

I looked down at the first-born, a tom. He was completely white with a black stripe like a claw slicing down his back.

"You can name him." I gestured to the kit. "How about Slicekit?" Whiteheart meowed. "Sure." I meowed dazedly.

The second, a she-kit, was black with white claw stripes all along her body, her tail a dark gray.

"Hm, this one's a tough one." I murmured. "Clawkit." I finally decided. The third, a tom, was white-black, like dirty snow.

"Coalkit." We both meowed. The last kit was a she-kit. She was beautiful. A silvery color with a faded gray-white underbelly.

Her tail length was the same as mine and her ears were the same as Whiteheart's.

"Her name should be..."

**Leave comment if you want to name the kit!**

**Name:**

**Personality: **

**Also, Who do you want each kit to fall in love with?**

**Do you want more rouges joining?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Starkit." I meowed. I wanted this kit to be bent on revenge for my former mate.

"They're perfect." Whiteheart purred. "Rest, now, my lovely, and I"ll protect you till my last breath."

I closed my eyes with four kits suckling quietly.

xxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

I woke up. Looking down, I realized that Starkit had opened her eyes. They were a beautiful shade of forest green.

I purred. "Hello, little Starkit." I meowed. She turned around to look at me. "Are you my mother?" She squeaked.

"Yes little one, would you like to meet your father?" Coalkit squirmed and blinked up at me. "Yes!" He meowed. His eyes were somehow black.

"Whiteheart!" I called. Woken by my call, Clawkit and Slicekit woke, eyes fluttering open for the first time.

Clawkit's eyes were amber-honey colored. Slicekit's were icy blue like his father's eyes. Whiteheart darted in with a mouse and a shrew dangling in his jaws."

He dropped his prey when he realized his kits' eyes were open. "They're beautiful!" He exclaimed. Suddenly, a yowl from Bloodherb came wafting into the cave.

"Rouge!" shouted Bloodherb. "Stay here." Whiteheart hissed. I rolled my eyes. Like I was going to.

I stretched and told my kits to stay put. "Stay with Vixenpelt." I hissed. Whiteheart sighed. He knew it was useless to argue against me.

We padded out of the den. Bloodherb was bristling at a strong, red-black cat. Bloodherb turned to me. "He says his name is Death. He wants to join. He wants revenge from a tom that stole his mate."

I nodded. "Very well, Death. From now on you shall be known as Deathclaw." He nodded. "Make a nest in the Warrior's den." I pointed my tail at the den.

"You'll be sleeping with the deputy, Whiteheart." Deathclaw padded away to look for moss. "I'm going to the MoonCave." I announced.

"I'll come with you." Whiteheart meowed. I nodded. "Deathclaw will watch and guard camp." I meowed.

And off we went.

xxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

We padded into the MoonCave. The cave's Crystal's shone brightly. We padded to the center and touched our noses to the largest crystal.

We instantly were transported to StarClan. "Wingstar!" I gasped in astonishment. He was the leader before Shadowstar.

"Your heart may be guided by revenge, but you have the traits of a leader." He meowed. Eight cats appeared beside him.

One by one, they gave me a life. The last cat... Was my mother. She had meowed, "I will always be here." And everything vanished.

"Welcome, Blackstar." Whiteheart meowed gravelly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Whiteheart and I padded slowly back to camp. We couldn't believe what just happened.

Deathclaw darted up to us and dipped his head. "A cat named Silver wants to join us." He reported.

"Why?" I asked smoothly. "I thought you'd want to ask that question. Follow me." He replied."

We padded into camp, and a beautiful silver tabby greeted us. Her eyes were green. Dull, black-brown green.

Unlike normal silver cats, her eyes did not show innocence. They glowed with hatred.

"Why do you want to join?" I asked. "I want to kill." She replied. "For what reason?"I meowed. Where was she going with this?

"My mother died in the claws of a cat that killed in cold blood thought my father should be her mate!

But my father is a wonderful cat. He didnt take her as his mate. Instead, he killed her. But as many cats as I kill, there will never be enough blood to cover my mother's death."

I nodded. A cat like this earns a rightful place in RevengeClan. This cat needed revenge. She had a right. "Go make a nest in the warriors den." I meowed.

xxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

Four moons later

The moon was beginning to rise as I yowled, "Let all cats who are old enough to kill gather beneath the Rock Ledge!"

My kits tumbled outside of the nursery. They looked up. "Hey look!" Starkit meweled. "Mommy's on the big rock!"

The kits tumbled and squeaked as they ran up the Rock Ledge. They were the last kits in the nursery. They were only one moon younger than Lionpaw, Smokepaw, and Redpaw, the new apprentices.

I purred as they sat beside me. "As you all know, you all call me Blackheart. I know it is a little late to announce this, but four moons ago, StarClan accepted me to be leader. I am now Blackstar." I finished.

"Blackstar! Blackstar! Blackstar!" My name drifted in the air. I grinned. My Clan was now strong.

Allegiances

RevengeClan

**Leader** Blackstar-pure black she-cat with green eyes (Mother to Whiteheart's kits- Coalkit, Starkit, Stripekit, and Clawkit.)

**Deputy **Whiteheart-pure white tom with piercing blue eyes

**Medicine Cat** Bloodherb- red-brown eyed black cat

**Warriors**

Vixenpelt-brown tabby She-cat

Deathclaw- red-black tom

Silverclaw-silver tabby she-cat with dull green-brown eyes

**Queens**

Blackstar-see description above (mother to-you know...)

Starkit- gorgeous silver she-cat with white underbelly and forest green eyes

Coalkit-dirty-snow colored tom with black eyes

Clawkit-black she-cat with white claw stripes along her body and amber-honey colored eyes

Slicekit-white tom with a black claw stripe down his back

**Apprentices**

Lionpaw-muscular and handsome golden tom with amber eyes

Redpaw-bloody-brownish colored with hazel eyes

Smokepaw-smoky-white tom with green eyes


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Every cat old enough to kill gather beneath the Rock Ledge!" I yowled. I was quite excited. My kits were becoming apprentices.

Whiteheart purred proudly as the four bundles of fluff scrambled up the rock. "Starkit," I began, "You have reached your sixth moon and you are ready to become an apprentice. Whiteheart, step forward."

"You are one of my most trusted warriors. I trust that you will pass on your loyalty, bravery, and courage to Starpaw."

"Coalkit, you have also reached your sixth moon. Deathclaw, step forward. You are a great and loyal warrior. I trust that you will pass on your trustworthiness to Coalpaw."

"Slicekit, you are six moons old. Silverclaw, step forward. You are a great warrior and expect you to pass on your knowledge to Slicepaw."

I looked down at Clawkit, who was clawing the ground with anticipation. "Clawkit, like your siblings, you have reached your sixth moon. Vixenpelt, step forward. You are expected to pass on you knowledge and bravery to Clawpaw."

Suddenly, before anyone could move, a black she-cat with orange eyes stalked forward.

"My name is Shadow, and I wish to join RevengeClan." She meowed. "My sister Moss needs to be killed. She always got the attention, always got the love, and always boasted!" She snarled.

I nodded. "Shadow, you are now Shadowheart. Make a nest in the warriors den." Then everyone continued their duties.

xxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

As the moons passed, I realized that Lionpaw and Starpaw were getting closer. So were Shadowheart and Deathclaw.

Then came the moon when all the apprentices became warriors. Lionpaw became Lionclaw, Redpaw became Redpelt, Smokepaw became Smokefur, Starpaw became Starheart, Clawpaw became Clawface, Stripepaw became Stripeclaw, and Coalpaw became Coalsnow.

Life in my clan was getting better and better. It was almost time to get revenge on every cat that deserved to die.

Seven moons. When there was no moon, we would take revenge. Then came the news. Shadowheart and Starheart burst out of the medicine den. "We're expecting kits!" They purred to their mates, Lionclaw and Deathclaw.

I smiled. My clan was getting stronger every day. A couple of rouges had joined-Foxpelt, Shredfur, Snowtail, and Poolcloud. Two she-cat. And two toms.

Soon all of the Clans will regret what they have done.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thxs 4 the reviews! I'm going to continue updating as soon as possible. You can continue submitting cats until I tell u to stop. You can also suggest what will happen next and I will consider your thoughts.**

Chapter 8

I sighed. Four moons had passed since my daughter and Shadowheart had been told the news. One since they moved to the nursery.

That meant we were short of two good warriors. We needed to be at full strength when we attacked.

The brambles rustled. I jumped, glaring at the camp entrance. Rouge scent. An orange black and white calico with mysterious silver eyes that made me struggle not to bound up to her a meow, "Who are you? Where are you from?" And so on.

"My name is Calicofoot." She meowed. "I want revenge on a cat by the name Flametail, who killed my whole family."

"Calicofoot." The name tasted familiar on my tongue. "Are you from the clans?" "Yes, once." Calicofoot's gaze hardened.

"Go and make a nest." I meowed.

Suddenly, shrieks came from the nursery. "Shadowheart and Starheart are kitting!" Called Bloodherb.

Deathclaw and Lionclaw paced in front of the nursery. I paced in front of my den nervously.

Finally, the shrieks ceased. "Deathclaw, you are a father to three healthy kits. Lionclaw, four kits." Bloodherb meowed.

The clan sighed with relief.

** A short one! I want u guys to name them!**

**Name:**

**Mother:(Shadowheart, limit of three kits, Starheart, limit of four.)**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Description:**

**and anything else u want 2 add just write in the comments!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry! Haven't posted in a while, but here it is! Chapter 9!**

**Chapter 9**

Shadowheart and Deathclaw had one she-kit and two toms. Darkkit, Ragekit, and Mosskit. Starheart and Lionclaw had two she-kits and two toms. Windkit, Fiercekit, Slaughterkit(I have no idea where that name popped up, but it did), and Angerkit. I didn't understand why, but Mosskit seemed peaceful and seemed not to have a single spark of vengeance in her heart. I would change that. In five moons, I will make her my apprentice.

I beckoned Whiteheart to my den. "We must make a plan, to know when to strike. First, we destroy ShadowClan's leader, Shadowstar. Then, we will split up into pairs to take revenge on the individuals."

My mate nodded in approval. "When will we attack?" His eyes glinted.

"When the moon is on a sliver, we will attack."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was about 5 moons until the attack. Then we would have the new apprentices. And RevengeClan would destroy what made it. ShadowClan, the clan that exiled the powerful leader, Blackstar, leader of RevengeClan. They. Would. Pay.

As the moons passed, we prepared. Bloodherb prepared her herbs. We divided our clan into pairs for the individual attacks. I also had in mind who would apprentice who. I would get Mosskit, Windkit had decided to follow Bloodherb's path of healing, Vixenpelt would get Ragekit, Silverclaw would get Slaughterkit, Whiteheart would get Angerkit, Coalsnow would get Darkkit, and Lionclaw would get Fiercekit.

Perfect.

All the puzzle pieces were put together. And ShadowClan will regret what they have done.

**Sorry! Kinda short. But make some suggestions So I can make the story even better!**

**~Tinyshygirl125**


End file.
